


The Oak and the Marten

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle, Blood, Brothers, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Flowers, Fluff, Goodbyes, Izuna's Noodle Cats, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, M/M, Memories, Overworking, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Reunions, Rings, Scars, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (background) - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Time Travel, Trauma, Wingfic, Wings, hanakotoba, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A contented cuddleweaselmarten making his homeinwith a broad, tall hug tree.A collection of HashiIzu minifics. (Mostly) happy.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 125
Kudos: 187
Collections: Kalira's Naruto Minifics, Kalira's Three Sentence/Minifics





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are unrelated to each other; those that are connected will have a parenthetical note (arc title) in the title.
> 
> I will post daily for two weeks, then drop to weekly updates.

Izuna arched and mewled, twisting his head just as a gentle hand brushed his hair off his back to continue the line of kisses that had begun under one shoulder blade unimpeded. He could just see the fall of rich brown hair from the corner of one eye before he closed his eyes again, shivering.

Hashirama’s hands smoothed down his sides to his hips and waist, and Izuna sighed, warm and contented, under the soft, looping trails of kisses. Hashirama made his way up to Izuna’s throat, and the kisses grew hotter, Hashirama’s mouth opening against his skin with the soft scrape of teeth and feathery tickle of breath.

Izuna moaned, his toes curling as a shiver ran down his spine, tingling sparks rushing just beneath his skin. “Oyahou, darling. . .” he purred, and Hashirama made a happy sound against his skin, but didn’t pull away enough to respond. Izuna would hardly protest _that_ , as it meant he kept up with his lingering, sucking kisses.

Izuna whined softly, giving in to impulse and rolling over under his lover, reaching up as he moved. Hashirama’s lashes fluttered as he raised his head - breath teasing over Izuna’s collarbone - to meet Izuna’s eyes. “Hello, love.” he said, soft and low, as Izuna’s hand slid over his shoulder to his neck.

Izuna hummed. “Hello.” He pulled Hashirama down to him, squirming with pleasure as his lover allowed himself to be moved to Izuna’s whim, and kissed him, pushy and quick, body arching up into the solid weight of Hashirama settling gently atop him.


	2. Declaration

Izuna opened the door, blinked at the broad chest in front of him, and looked up into his Aniki’s best friend’s warm brown eyes. Hashirama smiled at him, and Izuna lost track of what he had been saying for a moment.

But only a moment; he was a shinobi.

“If you’re here for my brother - _our_ brothers,” Izuna corrected, “they left over an hour ago. They’re taking a couple of Madara’s falcons out for some exercise.”

“No, I’m not here for our brothers.” Hashirama said, his smile warm.

Izuna frowned slightly, tilting his head to one side. If he wasn’t-

Hashirama brought one hand up between them, fingers curled inwards just a little. “I’m here for you, Izuna-kun,” he said quietly, the flesh of his palm rippling for a moment before a tendril pushed upwards from it, “if that’s all right with you.”

The growing tendril bloomed into a curling stem, then swelled into a pale white bulb that unfolded rich purple petals. A kikyo. From his _palm_.

Mokuton, Izuna thought faintly, was _weird_.

Then again he’d watched his brother practically breathe lava, probably it was just . . . a different kind of strange, that seemed more so as it was less familiar.

Izuna dragged his gaze up to meet Hashirama’s again, making a faint sound that had been intended to be a question but gotten lost somewhere along the way. Hashirama smiled, offering up the flower with his free hand.

Izuna took it almost without thinking, and Hashirama beamed at him. “Ah. . ?”

Hashirama clasped his wrist lightly and bent, warm lips brushing his hand and warm eyes locked with Izuna’s own and-

. . .and Izuna remembered what kikyo _meant_ , belatedly, eyes widening.

Hashirama smiled, sinking to his knees, and pressed his cheek against Izuna’s knuckles as he gasped. “If that’s all right with you.” Hashirama said again, quietly.

“Oh.” Izuna said, blinking rapidly, feeling warmth rush to his cheeks as he looked at the pretty, bright flower in his hold rather than at the hopeful, sweet look in Hashirama’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo represent eternal love, sincerity, submissiveness in hanakotoba. Hashirama chose very carefully and did not choose a wishy-washy statement at all. >.>


	3. Naps and Paperwork

“. . .ah, Hokage-sama?”

The Hokage looked up, smiling. “Yes?”

Hito crept inside. “Ah, I brought this packet for you, from your brother?” he said quietly, glancing at the prone figure sprawled across the couch, or at least the half of the man visible with the Hokage’s desk repositioned before the couch.

“Oh good! Thank you.” The Hokage grinned at him. “You can come in. Just be quiet, please?” He looked down with a warm expression.

Hito approached, and Uchiha Izuna came into view, his head in the Hokage’s lap as he slept, his ponytail tousled and caught around the Hokage’s fingers. Hito kept his voice down as he unwound the packet of papers Tobirama-sama had given to him and sorted them onto the Hokage’s desk, reporting specifically as he had been told about each one.

The Hokage nodded, looking vaguely distracted, and Hito _really_ hoped he was listening . . . though at least if he wasn’t, Hito knew Tobirama-sama would assume it was his brother’s fault, and not Hito’s. He did his best all the same.

It was still unclear how much attention the Hokage had paid to any of it by the time Hito left, pausing at the door to close it carefully.

The Hokage was looking at the man sleeping in his lap again, though he had pulled one of the stacks of paperwork closer on his desktop.


	4. Distraction

“Faster Uncle Izu! Faster!”

Hashirama blinked, then grinned, rising from behind his desk and going to the door, leaning out. Izuna was affecting a scowl - not very well - with Kagami perched on his back and clinging around his neck and shoulders, giggling as he ran down the corridor.

“Uncle Izu!” Kagami protested as Izuna slowed down considerably. “Come on!”

“We’re _here_ , kiddo. There’s no more hurrying up to do.” Izuna said, laughing a little and reaching up to wrap his fingers around Kagami’s forearm before bouncing on his heels, sending Kagami bouncing up before thumping onto his shoulders again.

Kagami shrieked with laughter, and Hashirama’s grin widened. “I don’t suppose I’m lucky enough you’re coming to see _me_ , am I?” he asked, and Izuna looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Oh! Hashirama- Erm, Hokage-sama.” Izuna ducked his head in a shallow bow, and Hashirama’s smile faltered.

“You can call me Hashirama.” Hashirama said quietly.

“Uncle Hashi-ki!” Kagami greeted brightly, and it was, at least, easy enough to find a smile for his nephew as he held out his hands.

Kagami giggled and scrambled up and over Izuna’s shoulder - he winced as Kagami pulled his hair - and then leapt for Hashirama. He caught the boy with an easy twist of mokuton, as he knew Kagami was hoping, making him shriek with laughter again even as Hashirama pulled him close and into a hug.

“Er, Madara asked me to bring him here to Tobira.” Izuna said, shrugging slightly.

“Come to see Daddy!” Kagami agreed, catching hold of Hashirama’s necklace and tugging at it tentatively. Hashirama smiled at him and he settled, toying with the crystal and holding it into the light, making it sparkle.

“Tobirama went to talk with Aburame-sama.” Hashirama said, lifting his gaze to Izuna again, and he _knew_ he had lots of work to do and shouldn’t indulge the distraction, but. . . “He won’t be back for half an hour or so, would you like to keep me company until he does?” he asked hopefully, watching Izuna. He’d love to spend the time playing with his nephew, too, of course, but . . . he so rarely got to spend time with Izuna that wasn’t with both of their brothers as well. Much as he tried.

“I don’t think-”

“Yay for Uncle Hashi-ki!” Kagami said happily, and Hashirama resisted the urge to hug him tighter. “Can’t we, Uncle Izu?”

“I. . . If you’re sure we won’t be a distraction. From things you need to get done” Izuna agreed, taking a couple of steps closer.

Hashirama assured him they wouldn’t be, blissfully lying, and welcomed him into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashi-ki using the ki for 'tree'. Kagami is quite fond of his uncle tree, it seems.


	5. Waiting

Izuna squirmed as strong arms curled a little tighter around him, a soft mouth trailing kisses over his shoulder. He hummed happily and missed everything but the low murmur of his lover’s voice.

Izuna waited, but Hashirama remained silent. He rolled over, sliding one hand over Hashirama’s chest as he came up against it. He might have gotten briefly distracted tracing out the thick, sloping muscles there, back and forth.

“What was that?” Izuna asked belatedly, eyes coming up to meet Hashirama’s.

Hashirama smiled, squeezing Izuna and rubbed his back. “I love you so much, my darling.” Hashirama said warmly, pressing a line of kisses along Izuna’s cheek and down to his jaw. “I was waiting my whole life for you, do you know that, darling?”

Izuna tensed, flushing, and slid his arms up to wind around Hashirama’s neck, drawing himself closer and biting at Hashirama’s mouth in a demanding kiss.

“I love you too.” he said quietly between nipping, teasing kisses. “So much.”

Hashirama crooned, and Izuna sighed happily, cuddling into Hashirama’s warmth.


	6. Care (homecoming)

“Izu!”

Izuna smiled weakly, lifting a hand, and Hashirama almost whined as he dove for his darling, winding his arms around Izuna carefully.

“Oh, darling, Izu. . .” Hashirama hugged Izuna close, stroking his hair with one hand.

Izuna sighed, relaxing into Hashirama’s arms. “Hashi-kami. . .” He tucked his head down against Hashirama’s neck, and Hashirama shifted his grip to offer more support. “I’m all right, just let me. . . I can walk in on my own.” He nudged at Hashirama’s arm, shoulders drawing up.

“I know you can. . .” Hashirama cooed, pressing his face to Izuna’s hair. “Just. . .”

“Mm?” Izuna’s head tilted a little, his face still pressed snugly in the crook of Hashirama’s neck.

Hashirama scooped Izuna up off his feet, and he stiffened and flailed a little before slowly relaxing as Hashirama cradled him close. “Let me take care of you?” Hashirama asked quietly, pressing a kiss to Izuna’s brow and heading back in towards the heart of the village.

Izuna opened his mouth, then sighed, snuggling into Hashirama’s arms and resting his head on Hashirama’s shoulder. “All right.” he capitulated, very quietly, after a moment.

Hashirama smiled and kissed the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/51620317)


	7. Concern (homecoming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/51584923/)

Izuna felt a little weak and perhaps even silly, allowing Hashirama to coddle him this way, but. . . He sighed and snuggled into his lover’s arms, humming as Hashirama hugged him closer still and hiding a smile against Hashirama’s broad shoulder.

Izuna might have been just fine to bring himself in, just as he’d come all the way back to Konoha, _on his own_ , his aching and slightly battered body aside, but. . . Well, he couldn’t deny he enjoyed Hashirama’s cuddling and fussing, or, indeed, the reminder that his lover could do this so effortlessly.

“Morikami-sama!” Izuna grinned as he heard his noodle cats chorusing greetings to his lover, who he knew doted on them whether Izuna was around or not, and then- “Taichou-touuu!”

The call was echoed in several small voices, rapidly coming nearer even as Hashirama slowed, nearly to the house. “Morikami-sama, what happened? Taichou-tou, you’re hurt! Taichou-tou!”

Izuna stretched out a hand even as one of his noodle cats scampered right up Hashirama’s clothes and over his arm to slide over Izuna’s shoulder onto his chest. He hissed as small paws pressed against a bandaged injury beneath his shirt, but ran a hand down Nirinko’s back as she sniffed and snuggled up to him.

“I’m all right.” Izuna promised her. “Only a little banged up. Nothing too bad.”

Nirinko chattered anxiously, squirming beneath his hand and clutching his sleeve with one paw, and Hashirama slowed further to be careful of the noodle cats climbing up him and trotting around his feet. Izuna had left them behind this time, despite their fretting and whining. He happily welcomed another two into his arms, even as Hashirama gently settled him on the couch.

Izuna reached up - with some fidgeting to get an arm free - and caught Hashirama by the shoulder, tugging until he knelt, bringing himself closer again. Izuna smiled and pulled again, ignoring the dull burn of the stress it put on the slash on his upper arm, meeting Hashirama with a kiss.

“You should let me take care of you, patch you up. . .” Hashirama said, nuzzling his cheek.

“I’m all right,” Izuna repeated, “just . . . come here. Missed you.”

Hashirama fussed and tugged insistently at Izuna’s clothes for a rather less enjoyable reason than usual, but he did settle curling around Izuna on the couch after a little while, and Izuna melted into him. Perhaps his injuries _did_ need better tending, but there was nothing too pressing to take care of, and this . . . this he had missed desperately.


	8. Self-Rescuing

“Are you insane?”

Izuna snorted at that despite the ear-piercing pitch and volume - it was a question he had been pondering for a good hour or so now himself. He wriggled against the bonds holding his wrists - now rather loosely, though not quite enough to actually get _out_ of yet.

Hopefully with a little more work, and if these idiots were going to _argue amongst themselves_. . .

“Do you know who that is?”

“Some Uchiha. Obviously! I’ve _got_ him blindfolded, I don’t know what you’re so-”

“That’s Uchiha Izuna! The clan head’s brother!”

Izuna snorted. And if Madara were _anywhere_ nearby they wouldn’t be having this argument, there would instead be an argument about not taking solo missions with uncertain specifications, probably taking place over the glowing embers of this camp and everyone - else - in it. _Even though_ Izuna was quite capable of taking care of himself and hardly needed someone to watch over him on such a simple mission.

“Uchiha _Izuna_?”

“Yes, why?”

Izuna huffed, waiting for the mocking of his name and working at getting his thumb free of the second layer of rope.

“Izuna like _Shinobi no Kami’s partner_?”

“. . .what?”

That was even _more_ high-pitched and painful. Izuna winced. Although that was also new. . . He supposed he should have _expected_ it. He just hadn’t. . . Well, he hadn’t had Hashirama, the last time he got into trouble in the field.

“Shinobi no Kami has- But he’s an Uchiha!”

“You remember how much he shouted about-”

“The Senju and Uchiha are at peace now! There was a big-”

“We are,” Izuna agreed, pulling off the gag and blindfold, then grinning as he shaped a seal, “but I don’t need rescuing.”

They didn’t get a chance for anything but half a beat of shocked screaming, and then Izuna was racing out of the way of his own jutsu as it caught in the trees and swearing _not_ to mention to Madara that he’d lost control of the damn thing so quickly. More practise, he thought resignedly.


	9. Possession

Izuna pulled away from Hashirama’s mouth, leaving him breathless and humming softly with pleasure. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes to look up at Izuna, but Izuna was already moving, kissing along his jaw down towards his neck.

Hashirama purred and tilted his head aside, making room, and Izuna kissed down his neck as well, then- The warmth of an open kiss, the stroke of Izuna’s tongue on his skin, and a sharp sting, almost harsh as Izuna bit down.

Hashirama groaned, shuddering down to his toes and arching against the weight of Izuna curling over him, hands roaming up his lover’s slender waist and ribs. “ _Izu_. . .”

“ _Mine._ ” Izuna growled against his neck, which was _throbbing_ with heat. Hashirama’s toes curled and he made a vaguely confused noise. Izuna pushed up again, meeting his eyes, and Hashirama’s eyes caught on his pretty mouth, smeared with a tracery of blood.

Oh. _Oh._

“You’re _mine_!” Izuna said fiercely, fingers curling tighter into Hashirama’s hair and his shirt, and Hashirama shivered, eyes going heavy-lidded with pleasure. “Always mine.” Izuna said more softly, dipping to kiss him, a bit gentler.

Hashirama wound his arms around his lover, meeting his kiss eagerly. “Always, my Izu-pet.” he crooned, nuzzling their noses together before he kissed Izuna again.

Izuna mewled and cuddled into his arms as they kissed, hands smoothing restlessly over his shoulders, fingers every so often straying up to brush the throbbing bite on his throat.


	10. Return

“Oh! Hashi-kami! I missed-” Izuna was silenced by a warm, eager mouth covering his own. He fell into his lover’s embrace with an eager purr, sliding his hands up over Hashirama’s shoulders.

Hashirama’s arm tightened around his waist, making him shiver and arch, a mewl catching in his throat. He _loved_ the feeling of his lover holding him close, all but crushing him into a needy, possessive embrace . . . reminding him how physically powerful Hashirama _was_ , even for a shinobi.

Izuna shivered as Hashirama pulled away, eyes heavy-lidded even when he managed to open them again, licking his lips. “I missed you.” he finished, his voice was deep and a little rough. His fingers curled into Hashirama’s shirt at his shoulders.

Hashirama crooned, nuzzling and pressing kisses to Izuna’s face. “I missed _you_ , my darling little wife.” he said happily, taking Izuna just slightly up off his feet with a tightening embrace.

Izuna smothered a laugh and wound his arms around his lover’s shoulders, holding himself close and dropping a trail of kisses along Hashirama’s jaw in return.


	11. Scars

“What did this come from?” Izuna asked, with a gentle caress that followed a sharp curve around the side of Hashirama’s hand and up over the back.

“Ah. . .” Hashirama mumbled vaguely.

“. . .Hashirama?” Izuna questioned, stepping closer, which did _not_ help the muddle in Hashirama’s head.

“I’m sorry.” Hashirama said, shaking his head. “What was that?”

Izuna held up their clasped hands, turning them to show Hashirama the scar around his own hand. “This.” he said, and kissed Hashirama’s hand when he frowned.

“Oh.” Hashirama said, stomach still twisting unpleasantly.

_“-anija! No! Please don’t-”_

_Screaming and a spatter of blood that sprayed across Hashirama’s face, making him feel sick with the metallic thickness on his tongue._

_Catching the next sweep of the razor-lined whip the only way he could, by interposing himself and **catching** it in his hand, Tobirama wheezing as he struggled to speak at Hashirama’s back, the enemy laughing-_

“A rough battle.” Hashirama said, swallowing thickly and freeing his hand to wrap both arms around his lover, needing to feel him close.

“You hardly ever scar. . .” Izuna said slowly, rubbing Hashirama’s back. “Was it so long ago? Or. . .”

“It was . . . a very rough battle.” Hashirama said, voice thin, mind too full of memories he hadn’t wanted then and didn’t want now.

Hashirama had poured his chakra into his brother as Tobirama’s breathing grew shallower and shallower, the earth beneath him saturated with his blood, his eyes hazy and mostly closed.

He had come out of it, but Hashirama had spent so much chakra in reviving his brother that he had fainted, which was in itself terrifying. He had never before or since used so much chakra in a single task - so much he had been unable to use his chakra for more than a day after.

“I don’t like to think about it.” Hashirama said, unable to quite find ‘apologetic’, but clinging to Izuna.

“It’s all right. I don’t need to know.” Izuna said gently, swaying with him. “Not if you can’t- Don’t worry about it.” he said, voice low, and kissed Hashirama’s neck.


	12. Ready

“Hashi!”

Hashirama looked up as Izuna all but crashed in through the door, already smiling. “Yes, darling?” he asked, pushing away from his desk just enough to make room as Izuna darted around it.

Izuna grinned and then kissed him, settling into his lap. Hashirama was aware he should protest the interruption, but he allowed himself a little distraction and cuddled his lover closer, returning the kiss.

He startled a bit as Izuna unwound one of his arms and played with his fingers as their lips parted.

Hashirama grinned up at him, and then something that wasn’t Izuna’s fingers slid over his skin. “What’s this?” Hashirama asked a little breathlessly, and Izuna’s grip shifted. “Oh!”

Izuna was faintly pink, and grinning _very_ broadly. “It’s finished.” he said unnecessarily.

“It’s lovely!” Hashirama said, admiring the glint of rose gold on his finger. Then he lifted his gaze to meet Izuna’s eyes, admiring the rosy flush on his cheeks and the bright sparkle in his eyes instead. “Thank you, darling!”

Izuna wound both arms around his neck again and hummed happily. “Thank you, love. For wearing it . . . and accepting me.”

Hashirama reached up to cup his jaw and drew him into a kiss.


	13. Goodbye

“What are we doing?” Hashirama asked, glancing around the small squad and frowning. Everything _looked_ to be in order.

“Waiting.” Tobirama said, a slight smile on his face.

Hashirama eyed him. That . . . didn’t clear anything up. “I heard that,” he said patiently, “but what are we waiting-”

“Wait!”

Hashirama’s eyes widened and he turned just in time to catch Izuna. “Izu? What-”

He was cut off by a kiss this time, but he didn’t protest, winding his arms around Izuna more snugly and returning it happily.

Izuna drew away with a grin and reached up to cup Hashirama’s face. “Come back safe. And _soon_. I’ll have something waiting for you.” he said in a lower voice, and kissed Hashirama’s cheek before stepping away entirely.

Too quick to be caught again.

Hashirama whined, pouting, and Izuna smiled, but didn’t come back.

“ _Now_ we’re leaving.” Tobirama said, catching Hashirama’s arm and pulling him towards the gates. “Goodbye, Izuna!”

Izuna called back a response, and Hashirama trailed reluctantly along with his brother, the rest of their squad falling in, picturing what Izuna might prepare for him to have _waiting_ when he returned. He sighed wistfully.

“. . .what about _your_ goodbye?” Hashirama asked suddenly, glancing at Tobirama.

His smile widened. “I’ve already said mine. _My_ Uchiha has things to do today.” he said dryly.

Hashirama huffed, but couldn’t quite stifle a laugh. “All right.” He shouldered his brother. “Thanks for waiting.”

Tobirama hummed non-committally, but he bumped his shoulder into Hashirama’s gently in response.


	14. Lazy Morning

Hashirama hummed contentedly, thoughts slowly circling closer to something resembling proper awareness. He was warm and comfortable, and there was a warm, solid weight astride his hips, and warm caresses trailing over his back.

The caresses firmed up a bit, going from feathery traces to gentle kneading, and Hashirama moaned. The weight shifted again and Izuna kissed his spine between his shoulder blades.

“Waking up, darling?” Izuna asked, and Hashirama grumbled softly, pressing his face into his pillow. “Take your time.”

Hashirama hummed vague acknowledgement, still drifting sleepily, though he _was_ awake . . . mostly. Izuna rubbed his back and shifted astride his hips again, fingers ruffling through his hair and stroking, combing through it as it tickled over his shoulders.

Izuna kissed his back again, a little higher this time, and Hashirama began to consider the idea of admitting he was awake to himself and actually engaging with the world. But it was . . . very nice, like this, and Izuna wasn’t _asking_ for anything. . .

Hashirama let himself stay in the warm, cosy, in-between place, being lavished with petting and kisses.


	15. First Snow

“Hashirama.” Izuna tugged at his shoulder, mostly catching his sleeve, and Hashirama finished his sentence, then looked up. Izuna was pouting at him. He blinked and tried to refocus his mind from ‘compound construction constraints’ to ‘pouting lover’.

“Hello, dear one.” Hashirama said, shifting his grip on his brush and wincing as his fingers protested holding it so tightly in the same position for so long. “Do you need something?”

Izuna’s pout grew and the look in his eyes sharpened into a glare. “I’m cold and I need warming up. And someone better at making tea than I am, and maybe dinner. And _you_ need to _not be working on this any more_ , it’s been five hours.”

Hashirama had opened his mouth to respond, but as Izuna finished he found he had nothing to say. He closed it again, fidgeting.

“I know it needs doing.” Izuna said with a sigh, brushing his fingers through Hashirama’s fringe. “I have heard this reasoning before. Aniki does the same damn thing. _You_ need to not be worn to pieces, however. And it’s very late, and I’ve barely _seen_ you today, with your full day at the Tower. And it’s snowing outside.”

“. . .ah?” Hashirama licked his lips.

“Come take a rest and cuddle with me in that room you made by the garden.” Izuna said, tugging at him. “With all the windows. I want to be warm, but also admire the snow. It didn’t snow this much back at the old compound.”

Hashirama’s heart leapt a little. It had taken a while before Izuna stopped reflexively calling it _home_ , though the Uchiha no longer lived there, and Izuna didn’t even live in the _new_ Uchiha compound any longer.

“All right.” Hashirama said, moving to clean his brush, then hesitating.

“Let me.” Izuna took it from his hand gently. “I’ll clean up for you.”

Hashirama smiled and sat back in his chair, then shook his head a bit as it made his vision swim for a moment. Possibly he had been sitting still for too long.

“How about hot chocolate instead of tea?” Hashirama suggested, reaching for Izuna as he began to tidy Hashirama’s desk, sliding a hand over his lover’s back. “Cold and snow always makes me want hot chocolate . . . and it’s the first snow of the season. . .”

“Acceptable.” Izuna agreed with a smile, and dropped a kiss on Hashirama’s brow.

Hashirama grinned at him, then hugged him around the waist before rising and leaving him to finish in the study, heading to the kitchen.


	16. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a followup to yesterday's . . . but it could be.
> 
> Tomorrow will be the last daily update (for now), this will be dropping to updating weekly on Thursdays.

“Mmm. . . This is good.” Izuna said, eyes heavy-lidded as he shifted his grip around his mug and cuddled a little closer into his lover’s body.

Hashirama hummed happily and hugged him, and Izuna laughed. He also moved to make it easier, even as Hashirama pulled Izuna up and nearly into his lap.

Izuna looked over his shoulder, lips pursed. Hashirama grinned at him, chocolate smearing one corner of his mouth. His own mug was already half-empty, sitting on the floor near them.

Izuna wriggled and pushed himself over, and Hashirama made a soft happy sound, hugging him just shy of painfully tight as he settled into his lover’s lap. Izuna leaned back against him, content to be held as Hashirama nuzzled his shoulder, watching the snow fall and basking in Hashirama’s affectionate warmth.

Hashirama nudged one hand in through the front of his shirt, and Izuna stifled both giggles and the urge to squirm as his lover’s fingertips tickled across his belly. Then Hashirama spread his hand, warm palm smoothing over his skin, and Izuna sighed, melting into the embrace.


	17. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last daily update (at least for now)! Will return, instead, next week~

“Oh, he’s just wonderful, you know, just. . .” Hashirama _sighed_ , and one of Tobirama’s brows arched as he took another step and peered around the doorframe. “And so _sweet_. . . And silly. . . But he’s so smart, too, when he wants to be!”

Tobirama stepped out and leaned against the doorframe. His brother was talking to his plants. About. . .

“He’s so _adorable_ , too, I can’t stand it.” Hashirama told a fern, stroking down one frond, which stretched, growing a little longer under his hand before he dropped it and moved on. “I’m so afraid Madara will be angry with me but I can’t _help_ it. . . And-” Hashirama paused, downcast. “Tobi will be. . .”

“Tobi will be fine.” Tobirama said softly, pushing off the doorframe and moving towards his brother as Hashirama whirled to face him, eyes wide. Tobirama smiled. “Izuna? Really?” he questioned lightly, and Hashirama sighed, eyes warming as a faraway look came into them.

“Oh, _Tobi_ , he just. . .” Hashirama trailed off, pressing his lips together and looking at Tobirama earnestly “You’re- You really would. . . It would be. . .”

Tobirama cupped his cheek with one hand. “If he is who you want, Anija, then yes, I will be fine.” he assured Hashirama gently, and laughed a little as Hashirama wailed and dragged him into a hug that was tight enough his ribs strained under the pressure. “I don’t _understand_ your taste, but that has long been the case in many respects.” he observed dryly, stroking his brother’s hair lightly.

Hashirama laughed, chin digging into the base of Tobirama’s neck, and squeezed him just a little tighter.


	18. Preening

“What are-”

“Just hold still!” Izuna scolded, tugging at a handful of feathers, and Hashirama whined, but stopped fidgeting, dropping his chin into his palms and bracing his elbows on his knees. “There. Just . . . let me. . .” Izuna trailed off, fingers gentle as they pressed down amidst his feathers, pulling as he preened, just enough to be uncomfortable.

Hashirama could hear the irregular taps and clinks of debris dropping into the dish beside his lover and sighed, bowing his head a little more.

“You should be more careful, darling.” Izuna scolded gently, kissing his shoulder and rubbing the opposite one, free hand smoothing over his feathers without pulling this time. “I don’t even know how you _got_ yourself in such a mess. Did you _roll_ in brambles and broken rock?”

“. . .not on purpose.” Hashirama said, wincing, and Izuna stilled for a moment, then sighed, melting into a laugh. Hashirama whined.

“Hush.” Izuna kissed his shoulder again, then his neck. “Adorable disaster.” he said, which Hashirama thought wasn’t quite fair, but-

Hashirama made a soft sound of protest as Izuna sat up again, but he only squeezed Hashirama’s shoulder and returned to preening his messy wings. Hashirama fluffed his feathers helpfully and resigned himself to sitting through the not entirely pleasant task, thinking _that_ wasn’t fair either, because he should _always_ be able to enjoy his lover’s preening.

Izuna kept it up until he had gone over every last feather of Hashirama’s broad wings, then hugged him around the neck from behind, wings coming forwards to rest over his own. Hashirama closed his eyes, leaning into his lover’s embrace.

He pouted when Izuna drew away, but then-

Izuna’s fingers pushed in amongst his feathers, ruffling gently and smoothing as he went, fingertips just caressing the skin beneath, each stroke confident and-

Hashirama’s toes curled and he pressed into the touch with a soft moan, smiling as Izuna chuckled and paused to rub a little more firmly at the skin beneath his feathers in one spot that had been particularly strained by one of the thorny bits caught among them.


	19. History, Past and Future

“Look, I _said_ I was sorry! We’ll figure it out!” Naruto said gamely, and Sakura sighed, rubbing her face. “Whoa! Sasuke!”

“I heard you! _What!_ ”

“No- I- You’re not Sasuke?” Naruto said uncertainly, and Sakura whirled, darting back over to join them. If Naruto had found a _different_ Sasuke, that would at least tell them where - _when_ \- they were after that jutsu had-

“That’s not Sasuke, Naruto-kun, what on-”

“Sasuke is out of the village right now.” The slender Uchiha said, cocking his head, his ponytail sliding over his shoulder. “And looks nothing like me. Who are you?” He was focused on Sasuke, perhaps unsurprisingly.

“But- Sasuke’s right _here_ -”

“I was named after a Sarutobi.” Sasuke muttered, and thumped Naruto in the side. “Who _are_ you?”

That got him a raised eyebrow. “Uchiha Izuna.” the older Uchiha answered. “And you-”

“But we’re in Konoha!” Sasuke burst out, looking around, his eyes suddenly wide. Sakura blinked.

“Sasuke-kun. . ?” Sakura said gently.

“Yes?” Izuna said, folding his arms and looking down his nose at them.

“Izuna was dead before Konoha was founded!” Sasuke whispered harshly, and Sakura’s eyes widened. Sasuke also hadn’t been quiet enough.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Izuna demanded icily, reaching for Sasuke. He dodged, darting away, and Izuna caught him almost before Sakura had realised he ran. Her eyes widened. “I am in perfect health and this is _my home_ , you little bratling. . . And I should _know you_ , if you’re truly an Uchiha.” His eyes narrowed.

“He is, he is, we’re sorry!” Sakura said hurriedly, bowing. “It’s only-”

“Little wife, there you are!”

Sakura yelped at the booming voice from almost directly over her head. She reached over absently to pat Naruto’s hand where he’d grabbed on to her arm in his own startlement.

“Who is this? I don’t think . . . is he one of Madara’s students?”

Sakura’s eyes widened even further as the Shodaime moved past them - he patted their heads as he passed - and towards Izuna, eyeing Sasuke but ignoring him to wrap Izuna in a hug and kiss his cheek.

“No, I don’t know him.” Izuna said in a tone that Sakura recognised from Sasuke; sulky, but softer than he’d be willing to admit to. He was also leaning into the arm squeezing around his waist, and he released Sasuke a moment later. “Or them. And that hair ought to stand out, particularly if the girl’s been hanging around the Uchiha compound.”

Sakura blinked, then blushed. “Ah- Sorry, Izuna-san.” She bowed, and elbowed Naruto to silence his protests. “We are,” she paused, “there was a . . . jutsu accident . . . and where we are from, you are . . . history.” she said carefully, unable to keep herself from stealing glances at the Shodaime.

“History?” he said, eyes bright. “You are from the future of Konoha?”

“Yeah!” Naruto agreed loudly. “Your granddaughter is our Godaime Hokage now! But I’m gonna be it after her, dattebayo!”

Sakura winced.

The Shodaime’s eyes widened. “ _My_ granddaughter?” he said dubiously.

“ _Granddaughter?_ ” Izuna’s tone was colder, and he had tensed a little, though he was still caught in the Shodaime’s embrace.

Sasuke scoffed, though he had retreated to stand by Sakura’s other side rather than remain within arm’s reach of the two men. “Our history looks different than this, anyway.” He sniffed.

“I don’t think we’ve come straight back to our past.” Sakura agreed hurriedly. “So our present is probably quite different than your future.”


	20. Aftermath

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you, darling?”

Izuna made a soft, throaty sound, lashes fluttering as he tilted his head to look at Hashirama. He stroked his lover’s side, thumb rubbing over his hip.

Stretching languidly, Izuna reached up and wound his arms around Hashirama’s shoulders, drawing him down almost too hard. Hashirama caught himself shakily on one hand, lying against his lover. “Izu- _Mm._ ”

Izuna nibbled his lower lip and kissed him again, deeper this time, arching up into him. Hashirama shuddered and slid his right hand up under his lover’s hips and back, hugging Izuna close. Izuna’s come smeared between them as they pressed more tightly together, his still half-hard cock angled up against Hashirama’s hip.

“You’re all right, then?” Hashirama half-gasped as their lips parted, trying to force himself to loosen his grip at least a little.

Izuna purred, both hands rubbing over Hashirama’s shoulders. “ _So_ all right.” he agreed, voice a little rough, and tugged at Hashirama again, tipping his head up expectantly.


	21. Uchineko

“Are you an Uchiha or a neko?” Hashirama asked, amused, rubbing Izuna’s back along his spine as he arched and purred.

“Uchiha have,” Izuna stretched languidly, with a throaty moan that faded into a quiet yowl as he pushed into Hashirama’s hand, “had a contract with the ninneko for generations.

Hashirama paused, and Izuna tilted his head, catching his eye with a sharp glare.

Hashirama shook his head slightly and resumed petting. “Does that mean you _interbreed_ with them, silly man? You still aren’t really a neko.” He bent and kissed between Izuna’s shoulder blades.

“What happened to the Hatake?” Izuna asked lazily. “Or the Inuzuka?” His nose wrinkled and he bared his teeth, huffing.

Hashirama blinked, looking down at Izuna, eyes widening. Izuna wriggled his shoulders, then turned over fluidly, twisting to wind his body around Hashirama as he settled into Hashirama’s lap.

“Relax, dearling,” Izuna said with a soft laugh, nipping his shoulder, “I’m teasing. You just have _lovely_ hands, and I like being petted.”

Hashirama wrapped him up in an embrace, humming agreement into a lazy kiss, but he . . . couldn’t help but wonder. . .


	22. Snow Day

“ _Fuck_ it’s cold, fuck, I- What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Madara!” Hashirama waved at him from his own floor, and Madara blinked, then shivered and stepped away from the door.

“Is there-”

“Kettle there should still be hot.” Izuna filled in, gesturing towards the irori, which crackled merrily.

“Thank you.” Madara shivered again and set it up to make tea before wrapping himself almost completely in a blanket, remaining near the irori. “What are you doing here?” he asked again.

Izuna pouted at him and snuggled closer to Hashirama’s side, and he promptly dropped the game piece he was holding to wrap Izuna in a tighter embrace. “Playing a game.” Izuna supplied, resting his head on Hashirama’s shoulder.

Madara rolled his eyes. “Apparently.”

“Keeping me company, because I’m not stupid enough to go outside in this weather.” Izuna added with a smirk, and Madara glared.

“You know, the ice over that koi pond can be melted.” he warned, and Izuna’s eyes widened as he squashed himself tighter against Hashirama.

“Madara!” Hashirama scolded, and Madara raised his eyebrows.

“ _I_ was working. Unlike you two.” Madara grouched, wrapping both hands around his tea cup and sighing. “Should make sure _you_ get winter patrols in the next _fucking blizzard_.” he added in a mutter, though he knew part of the reason he had been assigned it was because he could more easily deal with the temperatures and the ice.

“Oh, Madara, do you need a warm hug too?” Hashirama asked, holding out a hand.

“Yeah, Aniki, come here-”

“ _No._ ” Madara snapped, slouching deeper into his blanket. He sighed. “Enjoy yourselves.” He flapped a hand at them before returning it to his cup.


	23. Mess

“What. . .” Hashirama paused. “What happened in the kitchen?” he asked curiously, eyeing how Izuna was standing blocking the kitchen doorway - and hadn’t come to greet him.

“Nothing!” Izuna grinned at him, a little too wide and not quite right. “Nothing of importance! Don’t worry about it!”

Hashirama went to him, and his smile wavered. Hashirama kissed him. “Hello, I missed you.” he said, and Izuna softened.

“I missed you, too.” Izuna said, leaning up and kissing him again, then nuzzling his cheek. He had only been away from Konoha for a few days, but Izuna had been out of the village on a mission of his own when Hashirama left.

Hashirama hugged him close, humming happily to have his lover in his arms again.

“. . .what happened in the kitchen?” he asked again, eyeing it.

“Aniki’s been trying to teach me to cook and . . . I tried without his help.” Izuna admitted, jaw tucked against Hashirama’s shoulder. “It was. . .”

“I see.” Hashirama said, squeezing him a little tighter.

“I’ll clean it up.” Izuna said, and sighed. “I was actually just about to when you-”

“Can you do it later?” Hashirama asked as he drew back, and Izuna frowned slightly. “I _missed_ you.” he repeated, pouting.

Izuna’s expression cleared and he laughed softly. “I mean. I suppose it can’t get much worse if I wait a little.” he said, and laughed again as Hashirama tugged Izuna back into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .someone is not used to kitchen messes. >.>


	24. Argument (Death or a Deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a small arc, I don't know how many pieces it will be in total. . .

“Aniki-” Izuna paused, wheezing, chest throbbing. “I don’t know what you’re _thinking_!” he forced out. “There’s no way,” he paused, gasping, “I’ll let a _fucking Senju_ -”

“You’re _dying_ Izuna!” Madara clung to his shoulders and Izuna fell silent not because of the pressure in his chest but the look in his brother’s eyes, throat locking. “Our- Our iryou nin can’t do anything, no one we can find- Izu if he can help you. . .”

Izuna bit his lip, watching Madara’s tortured expression crumple further as he closed his eyes, tears spilling over. Izuna struggled to catch his breath, reaching up and brushing his brother’s face with one hand.

Madara looked at him. “ _Please_ , Izu.” he begged.

Izuna felt sick, but Madara hadn’t told him anything he didn’t already know. He’d intended to ask Madara to take his eyes today, knowing he’d be gone soon and he could at least offer that to his brother - to his clan.

“If-” Izuna wheezed, clinging to Madara. “If I _die_ , Madara. . . Promise me you’ll never trust them.”

“Izuna. . .”

“I’ll let . . . him . . . try.” Izuna said, breath hitching, looking away.

Madara gasped like he’d been stabbed, then gently wound Izuna into an embrace. “Thank you, Izuna.” He kissed Izuna’s brow. “I may not trust the Senju, but I _do_ trust his word. He’ll help you. Thank you.”

Izuna hummed, leaning weakly into his brother’s arms. The argument had worn him out, and he drifted into a doze there, the warmth of his brother’s embrace soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/53978452)


	25. Here to Help (Death or a Deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/53717920/)

“In here. . .”

Izuna vaguely heard his brother’s voice, but the heated throb in his chest was consuming most of his attention today, and he mostly ignored it.

“Hello, Izuna-kun!”

Izuna gasped, then cringed at the wave of pain.

“Damn it you idiot log!” Madara snapped, and punched the _fucking Senju_ leaning over Izuna in the shoulder.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Senju wailed, ducking lower. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“You’re here to _help_ , aren’t you?” Madara demanded, thumping him again.

“Hasn’t your brother done enough already.” Izuna wheezed, sinking back.

“I can fix it!” Senju assured him, beaming as he leaned over Izuna. He blinked. “Now, let’s get that shirt off, all right?”

Izuna coughed a little, but didn’t protest as Madara helped Senju get his shirt open and out of the way, and huge, warm hands smoothed over his side, gently pulling the bandages away from his wound.

He was gentler, Izuna thought with surprise, than any of the iryou nin had managed to be.

Izuna shifted slightly, and he hummed soothingly, stroking Izuna’s ribs. Heavy warmth rolled through him from the contact, and Izuna moaned softly as it _pressed_ at him, not quite unpleasant but overwhelming.

“Izuna-kun? You’re all right?” Senju’s voice came from very far away, Izuna thought, lashes fluttering as he looked up into deep brown eyes in a concerned face. “Does it hurt?”

“Fine.” Izuna sighed, and didn’t wheeze for the first time in days, though he barely noticed as he drifted to sleep under the steady pulse of heavy warmth sweeping through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/54249997)


	26. Better (Death or a Deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/53978452/)

Izuna drew a careful breath and winced as his lungs expanded, straining his ribs and his wound, but. . . It hurt less than it had since the first day after Tobirama’s blade had slashed through him.

“Izuna-kun? Are you all right?”

Izuna opened his eyes slowly, lashes fluttering, a bit groggy. He found a bright smile beaming down at him. “. . .m’fine.” he said, then tested it with a deeper breath.

A broad hand settled on his side and the dull throb that had been there eased under the touch, letting him breathe freely for the first time in weeks. Izuna’s eyes prickled with tears.

“Izuna-kun?” Senju’s bright expression shaded immediately with concern. “I’m sorry! I was replacing the bandage for now! I didn’t mean to disturb you!”

Izuna shook his head, blinking back tears, then looked down at himself. Senju helped him lean upwards so he could see better. The wound was still there, but it was only a slash with reddened edges, the swelling and worrying colours were gone, and there was no _bleeding_ , let alone-

“I- I was going to die- I- My brother-” Izuna’s breath hitched, but it didn’t leave him choking with his lungs giving out.

Senju wrapped him in a warm embrace, crooning, and Izuna shuddered, finding himself tucking his face cosily into a broad shoulder. Senju rubbed his back, humming. “You’ll be all right. It’ll all be all right. Your brother has been here over you whenever he has a moment, you know.” he said, and Izuna grinned, sniffling. Of course he had. “You’ll be all right, Izuna-kun. I’m glad I could help you.”

“Me too.” Izuna admitted quietly, too-honest. “Bloody Senju.” he added, and sniffed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/61377541)


	27. Sleep (Death or a Deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/54249997/)

“How- How is he?”

Izuna stirred a little; his brother sounded upset.

“He’s all right. He’s healing well, Madara, I promise!” Senju assured, and Izuna heard Madara sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been in here for _hours_ , you idiot! What was I supposed to-” Madara’s voice cracked and Izuna’s breath caught. “I was afraid-”

“Oh. Oh I’m sorry, Madara. Izuna-kun was resting better when I stayed and then he didn’t want to let _go_ and. . .”

Izuna grumbled, frowning. He didn’t need a _Senju_ to watch over him. Didn’t want to let go, as though-

Izuna went still as he realised he was lying against something very solid and very _warm_.

One big hand smoothed over his shoulder and Senju _crooned_ at him. Izuna buried his face deeper against the fabric he was nestled into only to realise belatedly it was Senju’s shirt. His body.

Izuna drew a deep breath - Senju smelled of forest more than anything and it was surprisingly soothing - then. . .

 _Fuck it_ , Izuna thought sleepily, fingers flexing, and let himself drift again, comforted by the presence all but surrounding him as well as the familiar sound of his brother’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/61776142)


	28. Assistance and Attraction (death or a deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572776/chapters/61377541/)

“Seems like you and Hashirama have been getting on well.” Madara observed, and Izuna huffed, swatting him.

“Have _not_ ,” Izuna said even as Madara flicked water in his face in retaliation; horrible Aniki, “he’s a horrible, sneaky, awful Senju! And he’s- he’s too big and too loud and he’s always _grinning_ at me and his hair gets in my face because it gets _everywhere_. I hate him and his stupid big grabby hands.”

“Mm.” Madara didn’t say anything more, running the wet cloth over Izuna’s shoulders.

“And he smells of forest all the time! I know he has the mokuton,” Izuna said, shivering as cool water ran down his spine and relaxing again as Madara breathed a small katon, beginning to warm the air of the small bathing room once more, “but that really shouldn’t be possible.”

“Perhaps he’s got tree in his blood.” Madara said dryly, and Izuna snorted. He still couldn’t help but appreciate the lack of pain as he did so, and he ran his fingers over his healing wound.

“Of course. At least he doesn’t leave _splinters_.” Izuna muttered, raising his head, then stiffened. “Why are you looking at me like that, Aniki?”

Madara’s lips twitched. “We _are_ working on peace with the Senju, otouto.” he said, and Izuna groaned, then stuck his tongue out. “Charming. There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to a Senju . . . or developing feelings for-”

“I am _not_!” Izuna shrieked, swatting at his brother and jerking away. He gasped as he slipped off the stool he had been sitting on and hit the floor, jarring his side. He barely noticed the water splashing over him as he clutched his side, trying not to cry out. He wasn’t _that_ fully healed yet.

“Kami, Izuna, calm down.” Madara said, but he looked upset and guilty as he moved closer, helping Izuna up slowly. “You’ve only just been strong enough to even get up and wander around, don’t undo all that work now.”

“I am _not_ attracted to Senju.” Izuna said through his teeth, and Madara gave him an _offensively_ dubious look. “I am not! I would never-”

“Izuna.” Madara said pointedly, pressing lightly at his upper chest. “Stop _shouting_ , you’ll hurt yourself.”

Izuna snapped his mouth shut and refused to speak again, folding his arms sulkily until Madara nudged them open, cloth in hand.


End file.
